


Time of Your Life...?

by Kirabiyaka



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Other, mentions of telepathic abuse?, teacher/student au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabiyaka/pseuds/Kirabiyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Erik Lehnsherr has always been a good Jewish boy. He goes to synagogue more than the most devout. He's doing well on the swim team and has is on the fast track to college. Except for one, or two big exceptions. He's dating  his mutant debate teacher and he's most definitely pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight Weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to type this up until I finished my other two works.... I lied.   
> It's my first chapter of this one, and I've been working on it for almost a year. It's also nearly as long as DYTYBTF and Sweet Pea, go figure. Enjoy. Please leave feedback and thanks for reading.

“Can we talk?” 

Erik’s voice sounds tiny and distant in his head. Charles glances up from the test’s he’s grading. catching Erik’s staring at him. He smiles, mostly to see the the flush in th teens’s cheeks, but it never comes. He purses his lips then looks down at his desk. “We can always talk, you know that.” He sends Erik the equivalent of a mental hug with his words. 

“Not like this, actually talk.” 

“Oh.” That sends Charles for a loop. It had been Erik who insisted they not speak to each other at school. “Uh, yes, yes, Sure. “ He shuffles through the tests again, pulling Erik’s out of the bunch before standing. “Mr. Lehnsherr. Can I see you in the hallway please?” He sounds firm. Like a more tenured teacher then. Of course it’s all for show. Erik did well on his test, as he always did. He waves the graded exam for effect, then gives the other students stern looks from over the rim of his glasses.

Erik stands, head bowed slightly. He shuffles from his row and out into the hallway, avoiding eye contact with everyone. His teacher follows behind and closes the classroom door. 

Charles immediately notices the way Erik keeps his arms folded over his chest, the sorrow look on his face. He’s hiding something, he knows. He can feel it tugging, just barely there, in the corner of his mind, hardly reaching a full consciousness. “What’s wrong?” he asks, looking into those slate blue eyes. “I don’t like seeing you upset.” 

“m’Not.” Erik quickly defends himself, snaking a hand up to wipe at the tears forming in his eyes. He sniffles once, but otherwise goes back to his silence. 

One thing comes to the older mutant. He drops the concerned teacher persona. His face goes from that, to worried boyfriend turned convicted predator. Yes, their relationship was always consensual, it was still illegal, every which way it could be looked at. He could lose his teaching license and go to prison among the worst of outcomes. The thought that someone could have found out about them plagued him. “”Did someone, a school official, or-or law enforcement approach you?” He leans to whisper the question in Erik’s ear, so someone passing by wouldn’t be able to hear. 

Erik sighed, loudly and clenched his jaw. No one had found out, yet. Though now it was more than bound to happen. He backed away from Charles, trying to stop his lip from trembling. “I’ll understand..” He states slowly, still avoiding eye contact. “If you want to break it off, pretend we never existed. I heard it’s not too hard to get switched out of elective classes…” 

Again, Charles’ thoughts fill with worry. If they weren’t discovered then what could it be? Had Erik cheated on him, decided their relationship wasn’t worth the trouble and found someone new? His brow furrowed and he cautiously approached the teen. “Why would I want to pretend we didn’t-- we aren’t happening? I love you.” He reaches out his hand, and cups Erik’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “I love you.” He repeats. 

Erik pushes his hand away then turns completely away from him. He huffs out another breath, biting his lip and then looking up at the ceiling to keep from crying. “My doctor said it’s common, to develop these sorts of things… Secondary mutations, she called them.” Erik murmurs. 

“So you have one?” Charles asks. He didn’t want to rush the teen, but they had been standing in the hallway for a little while now. “What is it?” Having studied genetics while he was getting his undergraduate degree at NYU, he was definitely interested in anything in regards to genetics or mutations. 

“You’re going to hate me.” Erik sniffs, still a little unsure if he should even mention it. 

“Why would I hate you? You didn’t know,” Charles gives him a warm smile. “You can tell me anything. I’ve always meant it when I said it to you. Won’t make me mad, or want to leave you for that matter. “ He chuckles softly, shaking his head. He’d never known Erik to be so self-conscious before. 

He finally smiles, though it’s a sad one, framed by the tears he couldn’t keep under control. Erik just loved Charles so much. He was his first everything, though it was sure to be ruined now, and he knows that in another reality-- One where he isn’t his lover’s student. The news he has would be the most wonderful. He stares at the floor between them, focusing on one tile that doesn’t quite line up with the others. “I’m pregnant.” He says. 

It sounds like poison coming out of his mouth. A venom that’s stung Charles silent. The natural sparkle drains from his eyes, his smile slacks. There’s a flurry of emotions radiating from Erik. Fear, shame, embarrassment. For once in Charles’ thirty-one years, he’s speechless, stunned into silence. He watched Erik cycle through those feelings over and over, until the boy’s face settles on a hurt incomparable to anything he’d ever seen. “ We need to go back inside.” He says, then turns away from Erik, scuttling back inside like a dog with his tail between his legs. 

Erik was dumbfounded. Standing completely still in the hallway for several minutes after Charles had returned to the classroom. He leaned against the lockers and slid down, coming to sit on the tiled floor, knees to his chest. His entire life, world even was crashing down around him. As as far as he knew, Charles had rejected him, and their child. The class block was nearly over when Erik came in and trudged back to his desk to gather his things. 

“I want to see you after school.” Charles projected, quickly dipping in and out of Erik’s mind before the teen could respond or object. 

 

The rest of Erik’s day went on per usual. He laughed, he talked among his friends, but mostly he avoided thinking about how terrible his morning chat with Charles had gone. The last part was much harder than it seemed, with everything that had happened, and the lingering paranoia that somehow everyone knew. His shoulders were heavy with the metaphorical weight of it all. According to his doctor, he was hardly eight weeks along, but he was thin. Something as alive as a baby was taking residence inside him. Time was ticking down, rapidly, to when everyone else would notice that at least. His last period of the day was long awaited. He could enjoy himself in the arts most definitely. Being able to use his powers to their full extent would serve as an excellent distraction. The metal tingling at his fingertips was the best therapy he could ask for. Before he knew it the bell signaling the end of the school day rang and the dread returned. He put it off for as long as he could, putting up supplies until the tug of zippers and buckles slowly fanned out of the classroom and building, before heading to his boyfriend’s classroom. The door was open, Charles sat on his desk, tie undone and his hair sticking up in all directions-- like he’d been running his hands through it. Erik took a deep breath before stepping inside. “You wanted to see me?” he stands close to the door, for an easy exit if necessary. 

“Look, I’m going to be completely honest here.” Charles stands, looking less and less like a professional. “I don’t know what to say. At all. I’ve been thinking and thinking, and…” he trailed off. 

 

Erik’s jaw clenches, and his fists ball at his side. “You had all day to find out what to say.” He can’t believe it. Someone as articulate as Charles, with absolutely nothing to say, not even an apology. He’s going to be sick. He already is sick, with regret, for the entire thing. His relationship with Charles was nothing more than a fairytale. He’d been stupid. He should have known better than to get himself involved and now look, everything he never wanted, he was suddenly stuck with. He can’t think of anything else. He should have never, there were hundreds of others he could have been with. Hell, he could have dated Azazel and not missed out on anything. Real dates, holding hands, kissing in the hallway. His classmate’s mutation made him bright red, and he still wouldn’t have had to sacrifice. He could have had it all, been open and happy. 

“That can be arranged.” Charles sharp tones snaps him out of his train of thought. A quick glance and he sees the man looks more upset that he should be. Erik takes the hint and turned to head out. He was too angry to have that conversation too. Charles sprang into motion, half-leaping from his perch on the corner of his desk and following Erik’s brisk pace down the hallway. “Are you fucking kidding me? We need to talk.” he hissed, just missing the teenager’s wrist with his own hand. 

“We don’t need to talk about shit.” Erik hisses, speeding up and out of Charles’ reach. He takes long pseudo-confident strides down the hallway and to an exit. His thoughts are purely defensive, as the telepath is no longer allowed to tread his personal spaces. His cheeks stung red hot from anger and embarrassment. He could very well break down into tears over it all, but he wouldn’t. Not there at least. Erik refused to show any further emotion until he was in his car, tinted windows blocking away everything. He sat for a long time, head pressed against the steering wheel while he let loose. He was still silent, though his eyes poured like a fountain, shoulders heaving. Erik had gotten lost in his tears. He lost track of time, the sky was fading into pinks and oranges by the time he’d started the engine. He’d been adamant about really thinking over all of his options before he came to a decision, but a trip to the clinic on his way home seemed more and more desirable. At least to set an appointment if nothing else. Erik drove out of the empty school parking lot, destination still unknown. His head spun, eyes hardly able to focus, and his power made the car rattle. He’d gotten to the main street from the school before pulling to the side of the road and shutting the car off. He wasn’t going anywhere just yet. If he were to go the clinic, and he could be seen then, he’d need someone to drive him home. Right now his only option was Charles, unless he wanted to call up a friend and fill them in on his little secret. He shook his head, successfully clearing the thought for now and tried to drive again. He’d just go home and think on it from there. He still passed the clinic on his way and his nerves built up more. What would the kids at school think? Even worse what would his mama think? Good Jewish kids didn’t get pregnant until they were married. He couldn’t have a baby, at seventeen he was just a baby himself. He sighed and took a calming breath to keep from crying again. The sound of his phone clears his thoughts once more. It’s Charles, he can tell it by the ringtone. He ignores it, and it ignores it again when it he immediately calls again. Erik keeps ignoring the phone until he’s home, he doesn’t have anything to say to Charles and besides, he wants to distance himself from everything until he’s cooled down enough to speak and think in a civil manner. His mother’s car is gone, so he parks in the driveway and rushes inside like there would be someone waiting for him between the asphalt and the front door. His phone rings just as he steps foot in his bedroom. Erik fishes it out of his pocket and visibly cringes at seeing Charles picture and number on the screen. He still ignores it, suddenly fuming as he sees the fourteen missed calls and twenty-eight texts waiting for him. There weren’t any voicemails, but every text seemed to get more and more anxious. From an apology, to please call me, to answer your phone. Another one came through while he was reading through what he’d already received - Answer your phone or I’m coming to stop you!- What was he talking about? Erik wasn’t doing anything that needed to be stopped. Another call from Charles came and he frowned sliding the little icon so he could answer. 

“What?” he frowned. It was apparent Erik wasn’t very happy.” 

“Erik? Thank God you finally answered. Please tell me you aren’t at that clinic.” Charles sounded more frantic than his messages lead on. “Where are you? Please don’t..” his voice broke. “Please don’t get an abortion.” 

The sound of Charles’ worry and fear made Erik melt. “I’m not. I’m not anywhere, just at home. Just got home actually.” He sniffed, crying again. 

A sigh of relief came from Charles’ end of the phone. “Good, great. I mean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I just couldn’t help but hear. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Erik, if that’s what you want, I won’t stop you, but please talk to me. Let me know. I don’t want you to have to face something like that alone. You’re not alone. I’m only a text or a-a phone call away. Always.” 

Erik sat down on his bed while he listened to Charles’ pleas. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “I need time to think about it.” It made him feel a little better, knowing he had his boyfriend’s support.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that. Take all the time you need, I just want to be included. “ Charles answered with a soft sigh. “I know you’re upset with me, so I’ll hang up. If you need anything, and I mean anything. Please call me.” 

“Okay, goodnight, Charles.” Erik nearly whispered. He lingered on the phone and so did Charles, neither of them wanting to hang up. 

“It’s not exactly night time. Early evening at best.” Charles teased, hoping to get at least a small smile from Erik. 

It worked. The teen blushed and full out grinned, unable to stay mad after hearing all the Charles had to say. “I know, but I’m tired. I love you.” 

“I love you too. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me. See you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow.” Erik still lingered, kicking off his shoes and laying back in his bed. 

Charles laughed. “Yes, you will. In the meantime, get some rest. I love you.” He repeated then actually hung up. 

 

Erik was feeling better now, though very worn out, He stripped out of jeans, wiggling them off and kicking them to the floor before curling up in his bed. There was a lot to decide on, plenty of discussions to have. He and Charles, figuring out what they were going to do. He knew he’d have to to tell his mother next. They were too close for him to keep it a secret from her. For now he’d sleep though. A quick nap would clear his head. He covered up with a blanket and focused on the metal in the electrical lines out on the street. Soon enough the dull buzz and hum of the electrical current lulled him to sleep. 

 

 

 

It was going to be a long night, long week, long rest of his life. Erik woke up hours later, in the dead of night, strange taste in his mouth. He sat right up, realizing he was sweating. His took a deep breath, then learned it was the wrong move. His mouth felt dry and way too wet all at once. He recognized this.. It was like he had the flu. He was going to throw up. With the second realization he sprinted down the hall to the bathroom, barely making it in time to vomit in the toilet. He shuddered once he’d finished, sitting against the wall, taking deep breaths. He’d thought it had passed, then his stomach heaved and once again his head was in the toilet. It went on until his stomach was completely empty, the force of his retching brought tears to his eyes. That was the least of Erik’s worries. His mother’s footsteps thundered down the hall from her room. 

“Barchen?” She questioned softly, approaching with a nurse’s caution. 

Erik couldn’t answer, another wave of nausea hitting him. This time it was only dry heaving, nothing but spittle coming up. This time when he was done, he leaned back against the wall and recomposed himself. He brought his knees up and looked back to his mother, nodding. “I’m fine.” He insisted and forced himself to smile. 

Edie’s suspicion only grew and she watched Erik carefully. “What’d you eat today?” She looked directly at her son. 

Erik shook his head. He ate the same thing everyday. hardly deviating from his routine. Eggs, specifically a mushroom and spinach omelette for breakfast. A combination carb, veggies, red meat and peanut butter crackers or granola bars to sustain himself through the day. Though lately he’d given in to those cravings for sweets. The vending machine at school where he normally got his trail-mix granola bar had these delicious chocolate covered potato chips. Had he not just puked himself into near oblivion he’d lick his lips at the thought. “They served paella at school today. I had a big serving.” He explained, well, lied. He had to force himself to smile again. 

Edie squinted, trying to see if she could get a confession out of Erik. She didn’t know what it was, but something was up with him. Paella at school was hardly a good enough explanation, but she’d let it go for now. “If you say so.” She shrugged and helped Erik to his feet, handing him a stick of gum from her scrub pocket. “I’m working another shift tonight. Just wanted to see my baby before I left out again.” She pinched his cheek in the way he hated, and kissed his forehead before leaving the bathroom.

 

Erik had lied to his mother. Blatantly so, directly to his face. Edie was far from stupid, knew that. He’d have to come clean before she figured it out on her own. “Have a good night, Ma.” he called down the hall to her and then went back to his room, laying down once more. Soon enough, he’d tell her everything. “When the time is right.” he murmured aloud to himself.


	2. 16 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag and Erik's gotten a fairly positive and supportive response, except from the one person he needs it from the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty heavy in emotions from Erik (at least to me it is). As always I hope you all enjoy!

“My shirt was snug this morning.” Erik whispered as he walked through Charles’ classroom door. Emma stands at his left, rolling her eyes. 

“Did you think you’d be a stick figure forever?” She isn’t the least bit surprised, not with the way he’s been eating lately or the bombshell he dropped on them a few weeks earlier. 

“Well, no, but I thought I had time.” 

Azazel takes his seat first, crossing in front and getting a desk nearest the wall. “You’re lucky, my stepmother got huge, and so did that sophomore boy.” He laughed mimicking a big belly with his hands out in front of him. 

Erik gave a sarcastic laugh and took his own seat, in the front of the next row from Azazel, with Emma behind him. “Neither of you are helping me feel better.” he murmured. 

“Cheer up, you’re not that big.” Azazel reiterated, pulling his notebook from his backpack. 

“Yeah, don’t have a moodswing.” Emma chuckled quietly and got her book as well. 

Erik knew she was only teasing, it still hurt a little. He sighed and turned his attention to the front of the classroom. A moment later Charles arrived, heading for his desk just as the final bell rang. “Sorry I’m late class,” he pulled the handouts for their subject today and handed the stack to another student to pass back. “I hope you all had great weekends.” he stared briefly at Erik then.   
Right, he’d been ignoring Charles’ texts and phone calls again. Erik shifted in his seat and looked away. “Well, did you enjoy your weekend?” Charles spoke in his mind, something he knew the teen couldn’t ignore. 

“No.” Erik responded rather quickly. “There’s nothing enjoyable about learning you can’t fit your clothes anymore.” 

Charles could hardly contain the burst of excitement he felt from hearing that. He smiled briefly, then continued greeting the rest of the class. “That’s good.” He sends to Erik, once he’s got everyone immersed in their worksheets. He was overly cheerful in his tone and Erik absolutely hated it. “Weight gain means the little one is growing properly.” 

Erik rolled his eyes, annoyance spreading through him. “Yes, it is so good. So totally good, perfectly food even. I’m fat and everyone knows it. “ The sarcasm was like a sword, stabbing at Charles’ inner happiness. 

The teacher countered with a feeling of warm patience. “I know it’s not ideal, you took very good care of your body, and you still can. It’s a good thing that the baby is healthy, isn’t it?” He treads carefully, unsure as to what might trigger Erik into lashing out. He leaves the teen’s mind on that note and listens to the rest of the class debate. He notices a little hostility between the student and decides to join in. “John F. Kennedy was a mutant, or rumored to be, I should say.” He’s got a magical way of capturing even the most uninterested student’s attention. Erik often wonders if it’s all charm or telepathy at work. “A low class empath, seems right for presidency, no?” he chuckles along with the majority of the class. Without missing a beat in discussion, Charles sends one last comment Erik’s way. “I’d like to see you after class.” Their private conversation is over for now. His attention is focused solely on class. He continues giving them other rumored mutants in history. Other students join in with what they’ve heard and he lets that fade into another open discussion. Charles participates too, leaning over the podium. After another few minutes, when the topic has shifted to the students personal lives and school gossip, he goes and sits at his desk. From there he starts drafting up the next assignment. He’s lost in his work, checking available resources online so he knows the students will have something to work with. He’s gotten insanely well at blocking out the incessant chattering from the class. So well, he’s surprised when his concentration’s broken by his favorite student. 

Erik projects his thoughts right to Charles, inner voice so soft and sweet and… scared? Charles takes off his reading glasses and look up, meeting Erik’s gaze.

“What’s wrong?” He’s instantly on high alert, ready to put mental blocks on the rest of the class if necessary. The boy, he looks so unusually young with unshed tears in his eyes and flushed, freckled cheeks. He’s obviously distressed and Charles’ wonders how long he’s been trying to get his attention. “I’m not upset with you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

Erik says nothing, but his eyes show he knows that much. He wipes at them with the back of his hand, then looks down, away from Charles. “My mom won’t speak to me.” 

That’s unexpected. Charles had assumed Erik was close with his other. He was now that he’d thought about it. Erik had shared many memories with him. Perhaps that’s why the teen’s been so distant lately. “Because of me?” Charles opens the door for the two of them to talk about it, but Erik doesn’t move, he doesn’t do anything. He looks down at the rough draft of the work he’ll assign to them, cleverly hiding his shame. He sees Erik shrug and struggle to hide how affected he is. They can’t talk about it now, now in front of everyone. “I will meet you in the parking lot.” Charles assures to him. “Erik, I love you. Try and keep your mind off of this.” He sent soothing thoughts to him, even though his own head was swimming with torment and anguish. He felt horrible for ruining Erik’s life this way. The feeling was filling him, making him sick to his stomach. It must have been affecting his moral code too, Charles dismissed the class early, bolting out the door just as quickly as some of his students. At the rate he was going, he’d be in Erik’s car before the lunch bell rang. He quickened his steps and headed out the door leading to the student parking lot. Erik’s older model mustang stuck out among the trendier cars of Erik’s peers, the hideous magenta racing stripe doing it no justice. He remembered the first time he’d seen it, having thinking it belonged to the school’s principal. He shook away the memory and walked over, getting inside to patiently wait for his lover. 

From a short distance, Charles could hear part of a conversation. “I’m going home for lunch, I’ll see you later.” He realizes one of them is Erik as they get closer. Quickly Charles slinks down in the seat, so he can’t be seen through the window. 

“Are you sure? Oh and I’m sorry about the swim coach.” It’s Emma accompanying him. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll be fine. The rabbi offered me a coaching spot for the youth team, I’ll do that instead.” 

Emma laughs from what Charles can hear. “Your church--” 

“--Synagogue” Erik interrupts. 

“Okay, synagogue, will let an unwed teenage parent coach their youth, fascinating.” 

Charles rolls his eyes. She can be so mean. It doesn’t bother Erik, he laughs right with her. “Fuck you, see you later. “ Emma leaves and Erik opens his car door. 

From the angle Charles sits, he can get a clear view of how different Erik’s body looks. He sits up and smiles, reaching out to touch his hand. “I wasn’t shutting you out in class, I just figured you’d rather talk face to face.” 

It took a long time for Erik to say something. He kept his eyes front, staring out the windshield. “Charles,” his voice is grave, more serious than the playful tone he’d had with his friend just a few moments before. “I can’t do this. I’ve been trying, but I just can’t.” 

Charles didn’t know what to say, aside from telling Erik that it was his body to do as he wanted, but that didn’t seem right. “It’s okay.” he settled on. 

“IT’S NOT OKAY!” Erik slammed his fist against the steering will, barely missing the horn. “Will you stop fucking saying that? Nothing about this is okay. My mother will not speak to me, Charles, at all. Not goodmorning, not goodnight, no how was your day. Nothing. And then-- and then I come to school and no one even looks me in the face anymore. It’s like I’m a walking incubator and that’s all. No one sees anything but this goddamn baby. “ 

It was clear Erik had some pent up frustration, so Charles let him vent. Occasionally he’d grasp his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. He seemed to be done talking, but Charles could still feel and see how upset he was. “I know you don’t want to hear this, and I understand you’re frustrated, but you have no control over the things other people say and think about you. Just let it go. You have to. Just as you have to understand that there will always be someone somewhere with something negative to say.” He realized he was sounding more lecturing than supporting, once again crossing the lines of professionalism and pleasure. He gave a heavy sigh and shifted into a position to hug Erik. “Come here, let’s focus on your mom.” 

Erik easily complied, laying his head on Charles’ shoulder. The two of them couldn’t come to a conclusion before the lunch period was over, but Erik went back into the school with his head held high. That was enough to leave Charles feeling accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Bärchen- little bear. I thought that was the cutest little nickname for Erik from his mother.


End file.
